Headache to Love
by animedancerkitten
Summary: The Negaverse has set out to destroy Sailor Moon by giving her a sickness, and they soon will find out her secret identity. And the one person who helps her through the sickness just happens to be Darien. (I suck at summeries)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone. Go easy on me cause this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you like it please review. And I'm horrible at spelling so please bear with me.  
""=talking = thoughts =changing place or scene Disclamir: I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway.  
  
Serena dashed out of her house fulfilling her usual schedule. Which consisted of waking up late, dashing out of her house, being late to school, getting detention, going to the arcade, returning home, and going to sleep. And the occasional sailor scout meeting that she would be late to cause of detention. Serena rounded the corner and bumped into someone, and would have fallen if he didn't catch her. And did I forget to mention that every morning she manages to bump into her mortal enemy Darien Shields.  
"Meatball Head when are you going to actually wake up on time and stop bumping into me every morning?" said Darien smiling mischievously at the blond girl in his arms.  
  
"Stop calling me that you jerk!" yelled Serena pushing herself from his arms and taking off in the direction of her school. That egotistical jerk! Serena thought on her dash to school. Maybe if I didn't bump into him every day I would actually be on time to school. But there was a small nagging in the back of her mind of how warm and comforting his arms felt every time her caught her. No! what am I thinking? Darien is a Baka! She stopped thinking at that and continued her dash to school already knowing that she would be late.  
  
Darien turned his head and watched the blond dash toward her school. Her blond hair flowing behind her as she ran and it was tied into two attractive buns on top of her head. Hence way her called her "Meatball Head" or "Ondago Atama". He always thought and called Serena a klutzy, clumsy, crybaby, but he noticed every time that he caught her, her small body fit perfectly into his arms. He shook his head out of his trance, and proceeded to his school so that he wouldn't be late.  
  
Serena sighed as she walked away from her school, making her way toward the arcade. She couldn't wait to get her healthy dosage of chocolate milkshake and Sailor V video games. She was suppose to meet the scouts at the arcade for a meeting, and she knew she was going to get an earful from Raye. She didn't know why Raye had to scream all the time, but if her goal was to be intimidating she had only partly won. She fought back against Darien, and she could fight against Raye. Serena walked through the arcade doors with her usual cheery attitude. And as she passed the counter she said "Hi Andrew" " Hi Serena" replied Andrew returning the smile to Serena. "Do you want your usual?" " Thank you sooooooooo much Andrew!" exclaimed Serena as she sat down on one of the stools. She might as well enjoy herself before Raye can come up with that earful.  
"If you keep up your junky food habits you'll have a meatball body, to go with your meatball brains." said a mocking voice. Serena whirled around in her stool to come face to face with none other than Darien Shields.  
"Baka! Go bother someone else." fumed Serena. Darien just smiled, and turned back to his physics book. As Andrew placed her milkshake in front of her she picked it up and walked over to the booth that her friends were sitting in. She sat down next to Lita, and waited for Raye's voice to go off. And it did.  
"Your late again Serena!!!!! What did you get detention again!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Raye "Back off Pyro. You yell at me almost everyday you think that you'd be used to it by now!" yelled back Serena "But you never once attempt to actually try to be on time!!" countered Raye "I'm not a morning person!!! So shut that loud mouth of yours cause your giving me a huge headache!!" yelled Serena and that ended the argument. Raye sat down and Serena was finally allowed to enjoy her milkshake. Then Luna jumped up on the table so that signaled the beginning of the meeting.  
"Hello girls. I'm glad you could make it." said Luna "Ok Luna. Did you find out anything about the enemy?" asked Mina "Kind of. Central said that the negaverse will probably start sending more powerful yomas, for another purpose. But central couldn't give me any more information." explained Luna "So how do we find out what their being sent for?" asked Lita "I could do a scan on the yoma in the next battle. That might help" suggested Amy "I'll go back to the temple and do another fire reading. Perhaps I can find out something by doing that." said Raye.  
"And I'm going home" said Serena getting up from the booth.  
"Serena!" called Luna. The blond turned and said "I've got a major headache thanks, to Pyro over here so I'm going to bed" announced Serena. Before Luna could make any objections Serena was already out the door, after waving to Andrew.  
  
Darien watched Serena walked out the arcade doors, and for some reason he felt an enemy nearby. Or it was the presence of evil, but where was it coming from? So her got up and followed Serena out the doors.  
  
On top of a large building Zoicite and Malachite stood over looking the city. Zoicite smiled evilly and asked" Do you think that this new plan will work Malachite?" " I think so. We've gathered all of the potential suspects of being Sailor Moon. Our new yoma will cast her spell on all of the suspects. And if Sailor Moon shows symptoms of the spell in the battle tonight we will know its one of the suspects, and we'll slowly narrow it down until we find the real Sailor Moon. Without their leader the Sailor Saps will be nothing" explained Malachite. Zoicite nodded and decided that she liked the plan too, and that soon Sailor Moon would be gone and the negaverse can rule.  
  
Serena was walking down the sidewalk home, and was steadily getting more tired every minuet. She was about a block fro her house when her vision began to sway and she began to feel very dizzy. C'mon Serena she thought to herself Just another block, you can do it. But apparently in her current state she would have more trouble than usual. She tripped over her own feet and keep in mind that she was walking very slowly. She waited to feel the ground on her face, but she was caught by to very familiar arms. She looked up to see Darien holding her.  
"Are you ok meatball head?" he asked "I'm fine baka" she lied standing up, she continued to walk to her house forgetting all about Darien. She slowly made her way to her house with only one thing on her mind. Bed. She didn't remember walking through the doors or saying "hi" to her mom. The only part she remembered is getting to her room and collapsing onto her bed welcoming sleep.  
  
Darien who was standing outside Serena's window had made sure that she had gotten home safely. He had felt the enemy's energy around Serena, so that only meant one thing. The enemy must be trying to get to Serena, but why he didn't know. He sighed and her began to head back to his apartment.  
  
2 hours later……… Serena groaned as she heard the sound of her communicator go off. She opened her eyes to find her headache hadn't gotten any better. "Darn headache" she cursed as she reached over and turned on her communicator. Mina's face appeared on it and said "Serena get over to the park there is a yoma attack, and we need your help" "Do I have to tonight Mina, I've really got a headache." moaned Serena. Raye's face butted Mina out of the screen.  
"This is no time for naps Serena. Get over here now!!!!" came Raye's angry voice.  
"Fine, fine, fine. I'll get there" said Serena. She turned off her communicator, and started out of her house. This was not going to be an easy battle. Not with this damn headache. 


	2. A grim battle

A/N:Heres the second chapter. How you enjoy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclamiar: IDON'T OWN SAILORMOON!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Sailor Venus jumped out of the way of the yoma's attack then shouted "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Her attack went flying at the yoma, and hit its arm. It groaned in pain, but then it sent another attack to the unsuspecting Sailor Venus, who got hit dead on. Then Sailor Mercury yelled "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The fog set in on the battlefield and Mars took this chance and said "Mars Firs Ignite!" That hit the yoma too, but it wasn't strong enough to defeat it. Jupiter jumped in the air and yelled "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The yoma took that hit too, but then growled in anger. Suddenly, all of the scouts were hit by an enormous amount of energy from the yoma. Jupiter and Mercury got blasted back into trees, and Mars and Venus gritted up against the cement.  
"Have enough Sailor saps" came the mocking voice of Zoicite "What happened to your leader?" "She is right here" came Sailor Moon's voice as she stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Sailor Moon champion of Justice. I shall rights wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you neag-scum" "You finally decide to show up!!" yelled Mars "Be quiet Mars I'm the one helping you," said Sailor Moon. She turned towards the yoma and took a battle stance. She put a hand on her tiara and started "Moon Tiara-" But was cut off when her vision blurred and she could barley see any more, and the dizziness was immensely powerful. She stumbled unable to keep her focus.  
"Damn headache" she groaned, "Go away not now, not now." "C'mon Sailor Moon what are you waiting for!?" said Mars "What's wrong Sailor Moon? A little headache gotcha down." said Zoicite. Sailor Moon was struggling to maintain her focus, but wasn't succeeding. Wait. How did Zoicite know about this? Thought Sailor Moon.  
"I'll defeat you either way Zoicite," she said.  
"Not likely Sailor Brat." mocked Zoicite. She gave a signal to the yoma, and it lunched an attack at Sailor Moon. Her head not functioning properly she couldn't do anything about it. She felt the attack hit her left shoulder, and she let out a cry of pain. The dizziness got worse, how was she going to stop this thing? She could feel it rushing at her to attack again, but Sailor Moon saw a red rose cut it off.  
"Tuxedo Mask?" she whispered. She felt Sailor Venus come to her side.  
"Sailor Moon are you ok?" asked Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon grabbed her shoulder and saw blood sep through her fingers.  
"I don't know Venus, but I can't see clearly." Sailor Moon replied.  
"Tuxedo Mask is distracting the yoma, we need you to through your tiara at it." said Mars.  
"And how to you propose I do that Mars?" asked an annoyed Sailor Moon. She felt herself being brought to her feet.  
"I'll help you direct your attack," said Jupiter who was helping her stand up. Sailor Moon nodded and pulled her tiara off of her forehead. Jupiter took her hand and aimed it at the yoma.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Moon, as she sent her tiara flying in the direction that Jupiter directed. Sailor Moon smiled as she heard the painful cry from the yoma. And she took it that Zoicite had disappeared cause she didn't hear the scouts say anything else. And to her surprise she regained her vision.  
"Sailor Moon are you going to be ok?" asked Sailor Mercury "Yes I think I'll be ok. Where is Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"He took off right after you defeated the yoma." said Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon sighed, he always took off without saying a word.  
"Ok let's power down," said Jupiter. After they all did they separated taking their different ways back home. As soon as they separated it started to rain.  
"Ah, man," groaned Serena. She began to run, but stopped as her vision blurred again. Damn she thought won't this headache ever give up? She continued to walk slowly she was going to be drenched anyway. And she began to feel that pain in her shoulder, and that didn't help at all. She kept walking, and a red sports car pulled up along side of her. The window rolled down to reveled the driver, Darien Shields.  
"Hey Meatball Head, you need a ride," he asked. Serena turned to him and said "No thank you. I have no want to be stuck in the same car as you." Then she all of a sudden didn't feel so good. She stumbled back slightly, and put a hand on her forehead.  
"Are you alright Meatball head" came Darien's concerned voice. Serena looked at him and lied "I'm fine you jerk!" But before she could continue she fell forward and her world became black.: 


	3. What a suprise!

A/n: Thank you everyone that review (hugs and kisses for every one) I'm sorry for the late update it took me awhile to word it. enjoy!

Serena slowly regained her senses, and remembered what happened. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying in a bed in a dimly lit room. It was still raining outside so that made it darker. Her right hand ran over her shoulder to feel that it was bandaged up, and it didn't hurt as much. But she felt extremely sluggish, and as she placed a hand on her forehead it felt very hot. She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, not wanting to hurt her shoulder anymore than it already was. As soon as she did the door to the room opened. She was slightly surprised to see Darien stranding in the doorway. He smiled and walked over to the bedside.  
"So your awake." "Darien where are we?" asked Serena as Darien sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"We're at my apartment. When you blacked out I couldn't take you home, so I brought you here. I called Raye to cover for you," explained Darien. Raye isn't going to be happy. Thought Serena. Raye had a total crush on Darien. She was going to be fuming.  
"Thank you" Serena whispered. Then she suddenly blushed at the thought that she was in Darien's apartment.  
"You're going to be here for a while though. Apparently cause you were out in the rain for so long you caught a fever, and its really high." "But Darien I've got classes and stuff. I can't keep telling my parents that I'm at Raye's." Serena said hastily, for some reason the idea of being in Darien's apartment for more that one day made her heart pound. Darien laughed and said, "Don't worry Serena they canceled school tomorrow cause of the rain. Its really coming down so most of the areas have been flooded. Besides, I can pick up your work, and if you're here I can help you with it." "Ok" said Serena quietly. She seemed to have no other choice, but Darien was being unusually nice to her. He hadn't called her Meatball Head once this whole time. Then her headache took over again and she swayed dangerously.  
"Serena you should get more rest." said Darien seeing that she was starting to sway again.  
"All right Darien." she replied laying back on the bed and falling asleep once more.

A/N: I know it was short and I'm really sorry about that, but I'[m haveing terrible writers block here, I'll update as soon as I can till then r&r!


End file.
